Precious As A Lily
by SonnyBob
Summary: Her best friend has admitted that he loves her, and the most popular guy in school won't leave her alone. Outside, things are changing. What's a girl to do? Lily/Severus. WILL NOT BE UPDATED ANY LONGER. Apologies to all readers.
1. Snake and Lion

**AU. Maurader-era. Lily/Severus for the most part.  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. If I did, I would be very rich and very happy.  
This is just my take on a plotline that was suggested at.  
**

"Get lost, Potter," Lily Evans said, loud enough for the entire hallway to hear.

It was just after Charms class, and the corridor was full. James Potter had picked this time of the day to ask Lily on a date, thinking there was no way she would refuse him with such a large audience. Apparently he was wrong.

"Oh, go on, Evans. Just one date?" James begged.

"She said no, Potter. Or do her wishes mean nothing to an outstanding Quiddich player such as yourself?"

James Potter spun around so fast that he was almost a blur and his upper lip curled in disgust. For in front of him was the one person he hated more than anyone - that slimy, sneering Severus Snape.

James and Severus had been enemies from the moment they set eyes on each other, but for some unfathomable reason, Lily seemed to want to be friends with Snape. This bothered James, mainly because Snape got to spend more time with Lily than he did, but also because he was kind of scared of Snape. There was something about the boy that meant he had few friends because he terrified most people in their year, as if they knew something bad was going to come of him, almost like he was ... evil.

"Did you hear me, Potter? I told you to get lost. And I mean it. If you come anywhere near me again, I will curse you into oblivion." Lily insisted, shoving James as hard as she could and storming past him with Snape drifting along after her, an odd half-grin on his face.

That smile bothered James almost as much as Snape waiting on Lily after her class did. What was he doing outside Charms anyway? Wasn't he in Transfiguration just now? So how did he get to the Charms corridor so quickly? They weren't in the same House, after all. He was a Slytherin while James and Lily were both Gryffindors... Then how did Snape get there so fast? Not even one of the secret passageways, the ones that nobody but James and his friends knew about, could make the journey that short...

A slap on the shoulder interrupted James' pondering.

"Better luck next time, Prongs." his best friend Siruis Black grinned at him.

James shook his head slowly. "Next time... Hey Padfoot, do you know where Mooney got to?"

Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail as he was known to his friends, was standing slightly behind Siruis, glancing almost guiltily at the floor. James and Sirius were well used to Peter's odd behaviour, and Mooney's frequent disappearances. But this was different. Normally Mooney (known to the professors as Remus Lupin) disappeared during the night, and only at the full moon. It was noon and he had went to the bathroom earlier during the lesson and seemed to have forgotten to come back. That was very unlike him, especially considering he was the good one out of the group, the Gryffindor Prefect.

James shook his head again, trying to clear it.

Sirius was still grinning. "Nope."

"Nevermind. How about we skip lunch and go to Hogsmeade instead? We can always have something in the Three Broomsticks if we want."

Sirius grinned, "I like how you think, Prongs. And since we're skipping lunch, can we ditch afternoon class as well? It's only old Binns, he'll never notice."

The trio walked off, Sirius chattering excitedly about plans for what to do this afternoon. James was far away in his mind; he was still thinking about Lily Evans and her reaction to him. Peter walked slightly behind his friends, his guilty eyes never leaving the floor.


	2. Gossip

Lily was scowling and mercilessly attacking her cottage pie with a fork. All around her, people were talking excitedly, making plans for the weekend, sharing the latest gossip. She was not in the mood to join in.

"Lily!"

Reluctantly, she looked up as someone called her name, but scowled even more when she realised who it was.

"What do you want Alice?" Lily spat at the excited blonde girl who had just thrown herself onto the empty space on the bench beside her.

"Well... actually I came to see if it was true that James Potter asked you out again?" Alice's green eyes shone brightly, impatient to hear all about the incident no doubt.

Lily sighed. Of course Alice would know about that, she was the biggest gossip in the whole fourth year. No, make that the entire school. It didn't help that she had a huge crush on Sirius Black, James' best friend. That was where she got most of her somewhat reliable information from.

"I'll take your reluctance to answer me as a 'yes' then? Okay... so why'd you turn him down this time? I mean, come on Lily, it's not as if he isn't good-looking or anything. Why won't you go on just one little date with him?" Alice was practically bouncing with excitement now, though she was looking at Lily with an odd expression. Probably thinking Lily was slightly deranged for not wanting to date one of the most popular guys in school and the best Quiddich player Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Because I don't want to date him. I think he's obnoxious, selfish and a general pain in the neck. And you can tell him that next time you see him." Lily got up from the bench and flounced off, planning to sit by the Lake to get some peace.

She had barely gone through the doors of the Great Hall however, when someone grabbed a tight hold of her arms. Lily turned, planning to give whoever it was a mouthful, and froze. It was Severus. Of course he would've seen her leave. Of course he was going to know when she was upset.

"What happened, Lily? You look as if you're about to cry," Severus said, straining to be both quiet and heard above the noise of hundreds of other voices.

Lily didn't say anything for a while, but tried to think of the best way to explain things to her best friend without complicating things.

"Lily? You're white as a ghost! Come on, let's get you outside. You could do with some fresh air."

And before she could protest that she wanted privacy, Severus was pulling her by the wrists out of the front door and into the shade of the large yew trees by the edge of the Lake. Severus pushed Lily down onto the grass and sat right in front of her.

"What happened?" he asked again, his voice quieter now that they were outside and he didn't have to make himself heard over the babble from the Great Hall.

Lily sighed. She knew she would have to tell him the truth, as much as she didn't want to. She owed him that much. Then if he didn't want to talk to her again, at least she would have done what was right.

Staring into Severus's worried eyes, eyes as black as a starless night, Lily knew then that she was right to tell him how she felt. He was the only person she cared about, really, other than her family. And she had the strangest feeling that James Potter already knew that, and that was the only reason he persisted in asking her on a date with him.


	3. Lakeside Confessions

**A/N: I leave too long between updates.  
Usual disclaimers - sadly, still not a 'real' author.**

"Can't you keep up, Wormtail?" Sirius complained as they painfully made their way down a secret passageway, the one that led from the Whomping Willow in the school grounds to the Shrieking Shack down in Hogsmeade. Peter panted with the effort of trying to keep up with his friends.

"I... can! Why don't... you just slow... down a bit?" Peter asked, sounding close to collapsing.

"Because we want to get to Hogsmeade and do something fun before anyone notices that we're gone," Sirius snapped back.

"James?" Peter pleaded.

James turned his head slowly to look at Peter and Sirius. It was difficult to turn in the narrow passageway, because the ceiling was very low, they were all crawling and still managing to scrape their backs on the rocks, and James wasn't really paying attention anyway. "What now, Wormtail?" he asked wearily.

"Sirius is doing it again. You know how he likes to pick on me," Peter sniffled. Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh for goodness' sake, Wormtail! Why don't you just transfigure into a rat, make it easier for yourself? Maybe then you'll not have to whine at me every few minutes," James shouted.

Peter stopped sniffling, and Sirius glared at James in shock.

"James, you know it's not our fault about Lily, so don't shout at us, okay?" Sirius said evenly.

James breathed heavily. "Maybe coming down here was a bad idea. We should've just gone on to class."

After a few moments silence, Peter timidly asked, "Should we go back?"

James and Sirius looked at each other. "We're almost at the Shack. Which means it makes more sense to go on than to turn back, doesn't it?" Sirius suggested slyly.

That was it settled then. They would continue on to the Shack as planned, and spend the day there rather than in class, something that Wormtail wasn't entirely comfortable with.

****************

Back by the Lake at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was staring open mouthed at Lily. Had he just heard what he thought he'd heard? Could this be true? Lily Evans, the girl every boy in school wanted, really loved him?

"It's okay, Severus. I understand if you don't want to talk to me right now. I'll leave you alone. If you change your mind..." Lily trailed her sentence off, furrowed her brow and walked quickly away. Severus wasn't thinking properly. He knew he should have called her back, told her that he loved her too and then everything would have been fine. But when you are in shock, you don't always do what is right, and so Severus let Lily walk away from him, as if he had no intention of going after her.


	4. Hidden

Lily didn't want to miss class - the exams were so close and she knew she couldn't let herself get behind with her work - but neither did she want to see Severus. Come to think of it, she didn't want to see James Potter and his friends either. But there was no way to do everything she wanted. Lily had learnt that you could never have it all a very long time ago, when she wished that she was normal like Petunia or that Petunia was different like her and that she could share her world with her best friend rather than push her away, and the other times during school when she wished she was in the same house as the only person in the school who understood her.

Lily sighed and started on her way up the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. Halfway up the fourth flight of stairs, she changed her mind and turned around. History of Magic wasn't her favourite subject, after all, and Professor Binns would never notice if she wasn't in class. But her stubborn wish to avoid the world was far outwieghed by her wish not to miss anything so close to the OWLs.

Sighing once again, Lily turned around and started back down the one flight of stairs which would lead her to the History of Magic corridor and James Potter's obnoxious inflated ego.

****************

Class passed by far too quickly, though Lily was definately pleased to see that James and his friends weren't there, but equally disappointed when she left the classroom and found that Severus was not there waiting for her s he usually was. Lily guessed he didn't want to talk to her after what had happened down by the lake, and if she was honest with herself, she couldn't really blame him for not being there.

Walking down the corridor alone, Lily began to reflect on her time at Hogwarts. It was only now, when she didn't know if she would ever speak to Severus again, that she cursed herself for not making more of an effort with the others in her year. Lily was so scared of being away from home, away from her best friend, for her whole first year that she clung to anything that reminded her of home. And that included the strange boy with long hair and pale skin who had lived in her neighbourhood.

And now that he was no longer there with her, Lily could see that she had wasted the last five years of her life. Cursing inwardly, she promised to do better next year, to make friends other than him and to be more active in out-of-class activities. Lily couldn't actually remember the last time that someone other than Severus or James Potter had asked her to go somewhere with them.

Tears were silently flowing down Lily's face now, staining her cheeks black with mascara, as she thought about all the lost opportunities that had passed by and would probably never come along again. Dates, friends, sleepovers, stories and scandal to share with Petunia when they were together over the summer holiday, memories of late nights gossipping with friends, none of this had ever happened in her life.

Lily couldn't walk on any further. Collapsing into an unused hallway hidden behind a tapestry, she curled into a ball and started rocking back and forth, concentrating only on what could have been if she hadn't been so childish in the beginning.

Without warning, the tapestry was flung back. Lily sat like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights, expecting it to be a teacher - Slughorn probably, because she was due in his class next - but it wasn't.

Severus crawled in beside Lily and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, gently wiping her tears away with his fingertips.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, I should have said something... I don't know why I let you leave like that. Before, by the lake. I should have told you not to be so stupid, of course I loved you, there isn't a boy in the school who isn't trying to get your attention. You've seen how Potter is with you. The rest of them are just as bad, only not so bold as to do anything about it. Lily can't you see that I do love you?" And he kissed her.


	5. Slughorn and Severus

**Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling, still don't own anything.**

Lily made it to Slughorn's class just seconds before he entered the room. She took her usual seat in the second row and kept her head down, feeling as though everyone was looking at her, as if they knew what she'd just done.

Thankfully, James Potter wasn't there. Lily was vaguely aware that she hadn't seen him or any of his friends since this morning's Charms class. This was the one class she shared with Severus and she was sitting daydreaming about nothing in particular, waiting for the moment when Severus would interrupt Slughorn to apologise for being late to class. It seemed to be taking him a very long time, and it wasn't until Lily felt a pressure on her left shoulder that she stopped daydreaming long enough to register that the room had fallen silent. Lily looked slowly up to see Slughorn looming above her, wearing a most confused expression.

"Lily, I don't think you heard a word of my lesson today, did you?"

Lily quickly glanced around to see that apart from Slughorn, she was the only person left in the room.

"Lily, my dear, is there something you would like to talk about?"

"Oh. No, Professor, maybe I've just been spending too much time studying lately. I feel tired today." That last part wasn't a lie, Lily noticed. Today had been one of the longest and most confusing days of her life.

Slughorn nodded slowly. "I see. Well, if you ever feel you need someone to talk to, my office is always open." He winked, clapped her on the shoulder and left.

Lily packed up her books, parchment and quills, realising that she had no notes on today's lesson and couldn't even copy from Severus. Sighing, she followed Slughorn out the door and headed towards the Common Room.

It was dinner time, so the halls were empty and Lily was able to get to the Common Room much more quickly than usual. It was Wednesday, she noted, so there would be Quidditch practise tonight. This brightened Lily's outlook of the evening. She may not be able to talk to Severus, but at least James Potter wouldn't be bothering her, he would be out practising.

iGood,/i thought Lily savagely, iI hope there's plenty of rain tonight and he gets soaked. He deserves it./i

Muttering Muggle curses under her breath, ones that would have made her parents ground her for life had she been back home, Lily came to a stop before the painting of the Fat Lady who guarded Gryffindor Tower, and dully gave her the password.

"House-elf."

"Correct!" the Fat Lady chimed and swung open to admit her.

Lily climbed through the portrait hole and gasped in surprise. There, in the armchair by the fire, was Severus.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Lily hissed.

"Shhh! Lily, please. I can't risk being found in here, so be quiet. I want to make this quick."

Lily folded her arms and waited while Severus absent-mindedly picked threads from the cuff of his robe.

"Well?" Lily demanded. "How did you get in here?"

Severus smiled and said, "Same way as you did. Gave the password and climbed through the portrait hole. By the way, how come you have a bigger Common Room than we do?"

Lily scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about. But maybe that's because I don't go sneaking around like you do. Now either say what you want to, or get out!"

"I'm sorry Lily, okay? I just... I wanted to talk to you and I had this feeling that you would come up here after Slughorn's class, so I waited all through class in the shadows behind the pillar at the top of the stairs, waiting for someone to go into the Tower so I could hear the password and get in, and then..."

The portrait hole creaked open and Severus dived quickly under the table, but not quickly enough.

"What is that stinking, useless Slytherin doing up here? How could you invite him in Evans? And don't tell me you've been to his Common Room because I don't think you have."

James Potter was looking daggers at Lily. Behind him the rest of the Quidditch team looked on in horror.


	6. Detentions

**A/N: God, I'm sorry. I've really been neglecting this poor 'fic. I promise to update sooner from now on.  
And (time for some shameless advertising now) if you could check out my newest 'fic, _The Other Chosen One_ (main character Neville Longbottom) and let me know what you think of it, that would be fantastic.  
Anyway, enjoy the update!**

"Just what were you thinking, Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked for the sixth time.

"I'm sorry Professor, it was my fault and -"

"I didn't ask you, Snape! Now answer me Evans. Before I have to take you to Professor Dumbledore to explain yourself, please."

"Professor, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just... flipped." Lily studied her shoes, unable to look McGonagall in the eye.

Snape was sitting in the chair beside Lily, his eyes still red and puffy from the hex Lily had used on him. Professor McGonagall looked at him. "And what, may I ask, were you doing in the Gryffindor common room in the first place?"

"It's complicated, Professor..."

"Well, I think I can keep up." McGonagall was starting to get quite annoyed with the pair of them. Her nostrils were snow white and flared, and she glared sternly through her spectacles.

"I... annoyed Lily earlier, so I wanted the chance to apologise to her. So I waited outside the Tower until someone went in and then I gave the password to the Fat Lady and went inside to wait for Lily. I'm sorry, Professor, but I wasn't thinking straight. It was very foolish of me to do that," Snape mumbled to his knees.

"I should say it was, Snape. And for visiting another common room I regret that I shall have to give you a detention. Tomorrow night you can help Mr Filch clean the trophy room." McGonagall dismissed Snape with a nod and turned to Lily.

"And as for you, Evans. I shall have to report this incident to Professor Dumbledore and I think a detention is also called for. Tomorrow night you can help Hagrid gather up unicorn horns from the Forest. Professor Slughorn needs them for his first-year class later in the week."

"Yes, Professor. And I really am sorry about this."

"I know you are Lily," McGonagall opened her office door for Lily. "But any other student would recieve the same punishment."

Lily left the office and the door clicked loudly behind her. Resigned, she headed back to the common room but just as she started to walk up the marble staircase, she heard someone behind her.

"Hey Evans. Listen I'm sorry I got you and Snivellus into trouble, but he just really annoyed me. And he's always sneaking around!" James Potter bounded up the stairs two at a time. "Evans, wait! I said I was sorry!"

Lily whirled around. "Sorry isn't good enough Potter. Just get lost. I'm sick of you, I'm sick of your friends, I'm sick of hearing about Snape, I'm just getting sick of this whole damned school!"

Tears welled in her eyes as she stomped up the stairs. James stood dumbfounded halfway up the first flight of steps.

****************

The next day passed too quickly. At breakfast, a large tawny owl landed in front of Lily carrying a note which contained the details of her forecoming detention. She was to meet Hagrid in the Entrance Hall at 8pm. In next to no time it was 7.30pm and Lily left the common room to make her way down to the Entrance Hall. As she walked, she reflected on her day - James and his friends ignored her all day and it had felt good, but everyone had found out about her detention and she had a feeling they were whispering behind her back. However, she also had no chance to talk to Severus as they had no classes together and he wasn't in the Great Hall at mealtimes.

"A'right there Lily?" Hagrid greeted her with a smile and a wave of one giant hand. "Can' believe yeh're in trouble! Usually James Potter I'm takin' with me fer detention..."

Lily followed quietly behind Hagrid. Her detention was quite uneventful.

Snape, however, was having a much more eventful night.

****************

Sitting in the hospital wing, fuming, Severus Snape was drinking a large goblet of foul-smelling orange potion. James Potter had hexed him as he was doing his detention cleaning out the trophy room with Filch. Potter was hauled off into Filch's office by the caretaker himself, while Snape was sent to the hospital wing in the hope that Madam Pomfrey could mend him. It wasn't apparent what curse James had used seeing as how he had performed the spell non-verbally.

The only symptoms Snape was showing were the swelling of his nose and the purple boil-like spots that had appeared across his entire body. Madam Pomfrey was hoping that by giving him a dose of Deflating Draught and a potion of her own concotion to combat the spots, he would be fine.

Snape trusted the matron, but he still wasn't sure whether or not her plan would work. He had a horrible feeling that the hex James had used was one of his own invention. Loathing James Potter more than should be possible, Snape started plotting his revenge. He would have to invent his own spell to use against James, and it would have to be a good one.

He was just refining his plan when the door to the hospital wing flew open and Lily Evans came running over to him.

"Sev! Are you okay? I heard McGonagall talking to Dumbledore and Slughorn when I got back from my detention. What happened? Oh no, look at your face, Sev," Lily cried hugging him.

"Yes, I'm okay. Madam Pomfrey just isn't sure how to get rid of the spots, but I guess she get my nose back to normal," he smiled a little.

"Your nose? What about it?" Lily asked, plainly confused.

"Potter hexed me. It has the effects of a Swelling Solution, but also causes these damned spots," Snape explained.

"Potter hexed you?! That's it, he's stepped out of line once too often. Don't worry Sev. I'll sort him out." With a determined glint in her eye, Lily hugged Snape again and quickly left the hospital wing.

Snape went back to his 'get-back-at-Potter' plan.


	7. Expecto Patronum

The next day Snape left the Hospital Wing, nose restored to its usual unnaturally large size and shape and his body boil-free. Lily was, of course, waiting for him just outside the door to the ward and she walked with him to their first lesson - Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"You feeling better, Sev?" Lily glanced sideways at him.

"Of course. It'll take more than a hex from Potter to keep me down," Snape grinned.

Lily relaxed a little, smiled back and they walked together towards the classroom.

****************

"Full moon next week. What do you think we should get up to this time?" Sirius Black asked his friends up in the Gryffindor common room.

James was tilting his chair back on two legs, feet resting on the table in front of him, scowling at the ceiling. Peter was nervously chewing on the cuff of his robe, his eyes flitting from James to Sirius and back again. Remus merely raised his copy of A History of Magic a little higher to hide his face from his friends. Nobody answered.

"Fine then, if you're going to be that way. I guess I'd be better off being friends with the Giant Squid, at least it would have a reason to ignore me."

The other three continued to ignore Sirius. Sighing he got to his feet and stormed out of the common room in a whirl of robes and a cloud of muttered curses.

"James. Shouldn't we get to class?" Peter squinted at James. He was still scowling at the ceiling as though it had paid him a personal insult.

"Go if you want, Wormtail. I'm staying here."

"But, but… Remus, are you going to come to class at all today?"

Remus laid down his book and sighed. "Peter, I am not going to class today. I've already told you that. I am not well, and the full moon is next week. If I want to make life and my transformations any easier, I would do better to rest instead of going to class. In fact, I'm going back to bed right now. Please don't disturb me unless it's really important."

And with that, Remus gathered up his books, bag and quill and headed towards the boys dormitory.

Peter continued to gnaw at his sleeves, James glares at the ceiling again and his scowl deepened slightly.

Peter and James sat in silence for a few minutes more.

"To hell with this!" James sat upright so suddenly that Peter toppled over in fear. By the time he had recovered enough to look over the top of the table he had fallen under, the portrait of the Fat Lady was already swinging closed behind James.

Feeling rather alone, Peter gathered his belongings set off for Defence Against the Dark Arts. He had never been in class before without at least one of his friends sitting next to him. _Friends,_ Peter thought ruefully, _can I really call them that?_ James and Sirius were the undoubted leaders of the gang, and Remus was just pleasantly surprised that people seemed to like him, regardless of his "furry little problem". Peter however felt he had nothing to offer the group and was only there to serve as an audience, a bumbling sidekick, a running joke among the group.

_One day, that will all change,_ he thought savagely. _Just you wait._

****************

Limping out of class half an hour later, Lily winced. They had been practising the Patronus Charm today. Although it was beyond OWL level standard, they had covered most of the common spells and hexes to come up on the OWLs and the professor had thought it a clever idea to show the class what would be expected of them should they continue to NEWT level.

Lily had not been able to produce a Patronus; she had thought of a happy memory, she had said the incantation, but she had not been able to keep the silvery mist hovering in front of her for more than a few seconds and had ended up collapsing to the ground almost every time she tried. Snape, on the other hand, had produced a rather indistinct Patronus twenty minutes into the lesson, earning Slytherin ten points.

Snape caught up with Lily and said quietly, "I think you did really well today."

Lily snorted. "Yeah, right. You produce the best Patronus in the class while I keep falling over and you think I did 'really well'?"

Snape shrugged.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued limping down the hallway towards Transfiguration.

"Isn't the Hospital Wing in the other direction, Lily?" Snape called after her.

Making an obscene gesture with her hand, Lily turned around to face Snape.

"Severus Snape, you are unbelievable."

Snape grinned and bowed slightly. "Well, I do try."

Laughing Lily started back towards him and he ran forward to meet her. Taking her bag from her and taking her hand in his to help steady her, Snape lead Lily towards the Hospital Wing.

I did it, though Snape happily. I'm holding hands with Lily, I did it, it's one step closer! Maybe now she'll realise what she means to me.

Lily was busy thinking about how many lines she would be getting from McGonagall for missing class.


	8. Plans

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but here you go. I think it's my longest update yet, and I will write more soon.****  
Usual disclaimers apply. Please R&R. Thank you!**

The next few weeks passed in a haze of sunshine and a trip to Hogsmeade, which Lily decided not to take part in, mainly because James Potter was going and it would get rid of him for a few hours, making her life perfect.

Professor McGonagall informed the Gryffindors in Transfiguration that there were only three weeks left until they sat their OWLs. Everyone in the class looked astounded, except for Lily. She was miserably counting down the days until the OWLs were over because then it would only be a matter of a few short weeks until she was back home, separated from Severus Snape and having to listen to constant remarks about her 'freakish' talents from her sister, Petunia.

Doodling absent-mindedly on a piece of parchment, Lily stopped listening to McGonagall and instead started daydreaming about the wonderful afternoon she had spent with Severus the day before. They had sat together by the lake for hours, saying nothing in particular and doing nothing but sitting there together and enjoying each other's company. At one point, Severus had declared he would rather be in Hufflepuff than be apart from Lily this summer and they would have to make arrangements to meet up over the summer holidays. Lily smiled to herself at the memory.

She was rudely awaken from this daydream by James Potter, as usual. He had thrown a piece of parchment at her and when Lily turned to glare at him, he indicated that she should open it.

_Hey Evans. If you don't feel like studying tonight, I have a better idea. Care to accompany me to Quidditch practice? If you don't write back, I'll just have to assume you are coming with me. Go on, Evans, you know you want to!_

And it was signed by James. Someone, Sirius probably, had done a rather bad drawing on the bottom of the parchment. Lily assumed it was supposed to be her cheering on James at practice, as there was a boy with untidy hair flying in circles and a girl looking up at him adoringly. Shaking her head, she picked up her quill to reply.

_I'd rather date a Venomous Tentacula, Potter. You know I don't like you at all. But I must admit you are rather amusing me. Keep trying, but I hope you enjoy failure._

She glanced around to see that McGonagall was otherwise distracted; McGonagall was pointing her wand at the board with her back to the class. Lily straightened up, screwed the parchment into a ball and threw it towards James. With reflexes which can only be because of his Quidditch practise, James reached out and effortlessly caught the ball with one hand.

"Mr Potter, I hope that isn't your notes that are crumpled in such a way and being thrown about the classroom." McGonagall turned to face James.

"Professor, it's only three weeks until our OWLs, do you really think I'd mess about with my notes? These exams determine our future!" James cried earnestly.

Nothing much happened during the rest of the class, or if it did, Lily wasn't paying attention.

Lily overheard Sirius at the end of the lesson as she dashed down the corridor to meet Severus for lunch.

"Nice one, mate. She's more cracked than I thought, to believe you!"

James had the grace to look embarrassed and shrugged.

Lily hurried on past.

****************

Later that evening, Lily and Severus were sitting in an unused classroom off the Entrance Hall. Severus had persuaded Lily in there to talk to her about their plans for the summer.

"…And I was thinking that maybe you could ask your parents if I could stay at their house? My dad really hates it when I bring people home," Severus said thoughtfully.

"I could owl mum and dad to ask them, but I don't think they'd let you stay, Sev. I'm really sorry. I'll try but if I can't talk them into it, we'll have to find somewhere else."

Both fell into a thoughtful silence. Severus finally broke it by saying, "Well, how about we get a room somewhere. My mum and dad don't care much what I do. And you can just tell your mum and dad that it's for study or something and you're staying with one of the girls from your dormitory."

Lily laughed gently. "Sev, we're underage wizards and we have no money. Where the hell would we stay?"

Severus scowled. He was determined that he would spend time with Lily this summer, he had to, for it was the only thing that was making his summer look appealing.

"I can ask my aunt if we could stay with her? She's gone a bit loopy recently, but she was always rather fond of me. I'll ask her when I get home for summer - she was never very good with the Muggle post, nevermind owl post - and then I'll owl you to let you know, how does that sound?"

Severus brightened visibly at the thought of spending time with Lily this summer and nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's that settled then. Good. I have to get back up to Gryffindor Tower before Filch starts prowling the place and catches me out of bed," Lily sighed. She stood up, stretched and kissed Severus lightly before hurrying out of the room.

Severus stayed where he was, still unable to believe his good fortune. Lily Evans was his girlfriend. Of all the people inside the vast castle of Hogwarts, she loved him the most. Smiling to himself, Severus followed Lily out of the classroom, only to be met by the Gryffindor Quidditch team and some supporters coming in from practice.

****************

An hour later, Severus was back in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had tended to him and muttered something vague about Severus soon being entitled to his own private ward before dismissing him.

This time he was not covered in purple boils, nor was his nose ridiculously larger than usual. In fact this time the hex James Potter had used seemed rather tame, Severus had merely been a victim of the Full Body Bind curse.

He had lain there in the Entrance Hall for forty-five minutes before Professor Slughorn had come down the stairs, swaying slightly and humming to himself - obviously there had been another of his parties for the 'Slug Club' and he had drunk a little too much elf-made wine. Nearly standing on Severus had alerted Slughorn to the fact that there was something wrong with one of his students and he had shouted loudly until someone with a little more common sense had shown up, conjured Severus onto a stretcher and levitated him up to the Hospital Wing.

Fortunately he had not suffered any major injuries, just a broken arm from when he fell to the ground, and it was patched up in no time. He was back in the Slytherin common room by midnight.

The next morning Severus woke up to bright light streaming in through the window beside his bed and a terrible headache. Wincing, he reached up to touch the back of his head and, sure enough, there was a large lump there. He dressed carefully, unsure of what other bruising he might find and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lily was waiting for him in the Entrance Hall as usual. Severus smiled at her, she returned the smile. After a few seconds her smile faltered.

"Sev, you do know that there is a huge bruise right across your face, don't you?"

He hadn't known, and said nothing.

"How did that happen?"

Severus looked at the ground and still he said nothing. He knew he should have looked in a mirror before leaving his dormitory.

"Please answer me, Severus. What happened?"

After several silent minutes, Lily seemed to realise that he would not tell her, but by now she had a good idea of what had happened.

"It was Potter and his gang wasn't it?" she asked, her quiet voice full of a hatred that Severus would not have believed possible of her.

He nodded numbly, she hissed ferociously.


	9. OWLs

**A/N: Usual disclaimers apply - I am not JK Rowling, I'm just playing with her universe and characters.  
Also I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has added this story to their favourites list, story alert list or reviewed. It means a lot to me that you guys think it's worthwhile. Thank you!  
- Bob x**

_Only eight more hours, I really should get some rest._ Severus was in the Slytherin common room, scowling at his Transfiguration notes. He knew everything that he had noted down, but he couldn't seem to recall anything. And the exam was in eight hours, at precisely 9am in the morning. Severus knew that if he didn't sleep now, he would sleep during the exam and started to gather his books together and place them into his bag. He was interrupted, however, by one of the girls from his year.

"Hey Severus. We were all thinking of having a bit of a party after the final exam, and we were wondering whether you were in or not. Purebloods only," she drawled, tugging the sleeves of her robes straight. Lisa was one of the most popular Slytherins in the whole school. She had moved to England just before she turned ten from Louisville, Kentucky, USA and she still had her Southern accent. A truly lovely girl, apart from the fact that she was so very interested in the Dark Arts.

"Oh, I don't know. I.. err… have other plans. But I could join the party after that."

Lisa scowled, making her pretty face look dark and downright scary. "It's because of that Mudblood Evans, isn't it? Why don't you just let Potter have her. Though it's going to be so funny to see her face when you dump her and tell her exactly what you think of filthy Mudbloods."

Severus looked up angrily. "Did I ever say I was going to dump her?" he spat.

Shock crossed Lisa's face. "You don't honestly mean that you like her, do you?! She's not even that pretty Severus. I thought you had just stopped talking to Mulciber and Avery to make her believe that you had changed, but you really have changed. You're not the same guy Severus, so I don't know whether we can trust you in this House anymore."

She leaned in closer to Severus, so close that their faces were only inches apart, and whispered quietly to him, "So don't be expecting to be kept up to date with You-Know-Who's plans anymore, and don't expect any of us to come to your rescue next time that Potter attacks. Your dear Mudblood can save you. Hopefully she'll die doing it."

She turned and stalked off to the girls dorms. Severus was on his feet before she was even halfway across the room, anger coursing through his veins, shouting after her, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say things like that about Lily. She's a wonderful person, much better than you. She's clever and sweet and funny, and she doesn't care about what sort of blood a person has, as long as they're decent on the inside. She's worth ten of you!"

Lisa turned back, a smile on her face. "Is that so, Snape? Well, I'll just have to remember that, won't I?"

--

Lily entered the Gryffindor common room the following morning at the same time as Remus Lupin.

"Good morning Lily," he said politely.

"Hi Remus. Ready for Transfiguration this morning?"

Remus smiled slightly. "I hope so. I wish I could say the same about my friends." He nodded towards a huddle of chairs in the corner. Lily looked over and was not surprised to see that James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were lying on the chairs; books, parchment, cloaks, bags and broken quills littered the floor surrounding them.

Sirius sat upright and rubbed his eyes. "Mooney, mate, have we still time for some cramming sessions before breakfast?"

Remus shook his head. "Sorry, Sirius. It's already 8am. By the time you wake Peter and James up, and have breakfast, it will be time for the exam."

Sirius swore. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wing it. Didn't get much revision done last night, you should ask James about that when he wakes up."

James woke up at that moment, stretching his arms above his head, pushing his glasses further up his nose and then tousling his hair.

Lily shook her head, bid Remus farewell and walked over to the portrait hole.

"Oi, Evans, have you…" the portrait of the Fat Lady swung shut, cutting off the rest of James Potter's words.

Lily was in such a hurry to get away from the common room that she walked right into Severus Snape, who was coming up the stairs with a stack of toast in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…"

"Lily, relax. It's me. I just thought you might like some breakfast before the exam?"

She smiled and nodded. Severus led the way down the stairs into the Entrance Hall and out of the front doors. He started towards the edge of the lake and Lily grabbed his arm.

"Sev, what's wrong?"

He turned to face Lily, bewildered. "Why is something wrong? Just because I want to be outside, doesn't mean something is wrong."

Turning away again, he started back towards the edge of the lake. Lily sighed and followed, knowing in her heart that something had gone wrong, but she would not know what it was until Severus decided to talk about it.

--

The exam was every bit as difficult as James had thought it would be. In fact, the only easy question on the paper had been the one asking for reasons why the Ministry kept a close eye on witches and wizards attempting to become Animagi. _No doubt Sirius, Peter and Remus had gotten that question right as well, _he thought, grinning.

Just as he was leaving the Great Hall (where all the written examinations took place), James saw Lily rushing over to Severus Snape, who stood by the door far away from the other Slytherins. Intrigued, James was sorely tempted to go over and try to find out why Snape was not interested in the goings-on of his Housemates. Sirius interrupted his musings with a thump between the shoulder blades and a loud, "Well, that was terrible. At least that's the most difficult written paper out of the way, though."

Looking over his shoulder, James saw that Remus and Peter were following Sirius. Reluctantly, James followed his friends out of the Hall, glancing hopefully at Lily as they passed. She paid him no attention. Her green eyes were narrowed in dislike, fixed on the group of Slytherins.

--

They were outside, sitting under the shade of a large beech tree, enjoying the late afternoon summer sun and pleased that there were no exams for the rest of the day. Sirius was lying stretched out on his back, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"I'm bored. Wish there was something to do round here apart from revision."

James rolled his eyes at his friend. "Like what, our old pranks? How about we put an Shrinking Charm on the Slytherin's brooms so that they can't find them? Then we're guaranteed to win the Quidditch Cup."

Peter sniggered, Remus sighed and Sirius sat up. "Well, it'd be much more fun than sitting here listening to you obsess over Evans."

There was a silence between the four friends. James and Sirius were looking daggers at each other. Peter decided to break the tension by tossing a textbook at Remus and asking, "Can you test me on Defence? I'm still not sure that I understand everything."

James had had enough. They might be his friends, but the three boys who sat with him in the shade of the beech tree would never understand how he felt about Lily Evans. With one final murderous glare at his supposed best friend, James stormed back inside to sulk in Gryffindor Tower.

--

Lily was sitting by the window in an unused classroom, stunned.

Severus looked up at her, tears staining his pale cheeks. "Please believe me, it's not true."

She sighed and looked out of the window at the ruby sky. "I don't know what to believe anymore, Sev."

They sat in almost silence for a few moments before Lily got up and quietly left the room. Severus stayed rooted to the spot, sobbing quietly to himself. How did everything go so wrong?

Thinking back over the day, he was sure he knew what had went wrong, and he was certain that the answer lay with at least one of his Housemates.


	10. True Friends

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourite adds and alert adds, everyone! It's great to see that people read my random ramblings. So to say a proper thank you, here's another update! It's all because of you lovely people. Thank you *hugs and virtual cookies for everyone*  
Usual disclaimers apply: Thanks to Ms Rowling for letting me play ball with her creations.****  
And now on with the chapter.**

_It was only a dream, nothing was real, and it can't hurt you,_ Lily scolded herself. But the nightmare was so vivid in her head, she could not see anything else. James Potter, holding his wand aloft. Hogwarts was crumbling in the background. And Severus, his face utterly blank and lifeless, was dead at James's feet.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her long red hair and swung her feet out of bed. She padded over to the windowsill and poured herself a glass of water from the jug that stayed by the window. She sighed again and sat down on the windowsill.

_It's the stress of the exams and everything else, that's all,_ she told herself firmly, _Severus is not going to die and Dumbledore will not let anything bad happen to Hogwarts. We're going to be fine._

A tiny part of her brain hoped that her common sense was right.

She drained her glass of water and went back to bed. Within a few minutes she was sleeping again, and the dream was forgotten.

--

There were three exams that day, Defence Against the Dark Arts written in the morning, Transfiguration practical in the afternoon and Defence practical after dinner that evening. Remus was certain that by the end of the final exam, James would have rejoined the group and the trio would once again be a foursome. It was lonely without James. Sirius was sullen without his best friend to talk to, and Peter was frequently annoying and frustrating.

He was proved right when James sat beside Sirius at breakfast and muttered, "You were right. I'm an idiot, I'm obsessed and I need to move on with my life."

Sirius was taken aback and stared at James for a full minute, his mouth open.

"Well go on, say it." James looked as if he was readying himself for the worst.

"Prongs, you bloody idiot! Of course I was right, I'm always right. Now about this moving on plan, I know just the thing…"

Remus smiled to himself and poured some milk onto his cereal. Everything was back to normal - or at least as normal as it had started out. Life was good.

--

Lily woke late, owning to the fact that she had been awake the previous night. She strained to remember why she had been awake and couldn't. Shrugging mentally, she quickly got ready, pulled her backpack onto her shoulders and ran down for breakfast.

She sprinted through the corridors and down the marble staircase. It was only when she reached the door to the Great Hall that she slowed to a brisk walk. Crossing the Hall, she could hear a crowd at the Slytherin table calling after her, but held her head high and ignored them.

Sitting down at the end of the Gryffindor table, Lily threw her bag at her feet and reached across to grab some toast and pumpkin juice. Before she could so much as take a bite of her toast, brown hair trailed across her face and a voice was hissing in her ear.

"Hey, Evans. I hope you aren't going to be sitting too close to me today, I've only just had my robes washed. And you know that you can't get the stench of Mudblood out."

Lily looked up just in time to see Lisa, the girl from Slytherin who had been friends with Severus, walking back to her place at the Slytherin table. She scanned up and down the table and realised that Severus was not there.

Puzzled, she took a bit of her toast and decided that there would be plenty of time to see Severus during the day - after all, they had the same exam timetable.

Finishing up her breakfast, Lily got to her feet and stretched. Out in the Entrance Hall, she happened to run into Severus, quite literally.

"Sorry, I was…"

"Don't worry about it," Lily answered, rather coolly.

"Lily, you have to listen to me. I didn't say that, I would never!"

"Sev, I really can't take much more of this lying and deceit. Just answer one question - did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out?"

"Lily, I didn't ever say that I hated people from Muggle families. Why should I say that? And I never said that I was going to ditch you, I never said I didn't care. Lily Evans, I don't care what sort of blood you have, I love you. Hell, you could be part troll and I wouldn't care!"

Lily smiled in spite of herself, but quickly sobered. "But why would they say that, Sev? You're a Slytherin, surely they wouldn't lie about their own Housemates!"

"Of course they would Lily. If they thought that it would mean us breaking up and me being with someone more suitable, a Pureblood, then they would curse McGonagall inside out. Lily, you cannot understand what these people are like. Everyone in Slytherin hates me; they thought I was just playing with your head so they approved. But when they found out how much I care for you, they flipped. Lily, I couldn't sleep in the dorm room last night because I was afriad of what they would do to me. I have nobody to turn to in the House and nowhere to hide from them all!"

Lily was shocked. "Sev, where the Hell did you sleep then?"

He looked away and muttered to the floor, "Classroom. Used _Alohomora_ to get in."

She shook her head and laid a hand on his arm gently. "You should have said yesterday instead of letting this go on. And you should see Professor Slughorn about getting things sorted out, maybe he could keep an eye on things for you?"

"Well, you'd be better asking him than me. He loves you. Maybe as much as I do," he added.

Lily laughed, then looked at Severus. "I really hope you mean everything you've just said, because I really care about you. You're my best friend, I love you and I couldn't stand to think of you bitching about me behind my back."

"I would never do that. I swear."

A group of Slytherins passed them, Lisa in the front, scowling.

"You can do better than that piece of Mudblood slime, Snape!" one of them called.

Severus whirled round, drawing his wand from under his cloak.

"Stupefy!" more than one voice cried.

Two of the Slytherins collapsed to the floor, the rest bunched closer together and looked nervously around. Severus was standing there with his wand pointed at Lisa, and James Potter was standing beside him, his wand aimed at the unconscious boys on the floor.

"Well, Snape, never thought I'd live to see the day you would be best friends with Potter. Maybe the two of you can get together sometime and talk about how much you love Mudbloods," Lisa hissed.

Severus kept his wand trained steadily on her.

"No! Sev, she's not worth it. Come on." Lily tugged at his arm.

"Evans, keep out of this," James warned, his hazel eyes flashing up to her from under his untidy black hair.

"Yes, let us sort this out," Severus agreed.

Lily threw her hands into the air. "If this is about me, I think I should get a say in what happens, and I say leave it be!"

"What on earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagall cried.

Lily glanced around and saw that the spectacle in the Entrance Hall had drawn the entire population of the school away from breakfast and out to watch.

"Magic in the corridors? Twenty points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

"But Professor!" James cried, outraged.

McGonagall looked sternly through her glasses and said, "You had better go and get ready for your exam Mr Potter, before I do or say something I might regret. You too, Mr Snape and Miss Evans."

James scowled at the group of Slytherins once more, turned and stormed up the marble staircase.

Severus took Lily by the hand and they followed.

James Potter was sitting against the wall halfway along the first floor corridor, breathing heavily. He looked up as they approached. "Look, Sniv… Snape. I know you and Evans are a couple now, but I still care about her, so I won't let them say things about her like that."

Severus nodded. "I appreciate that, you know. They deserved a lot worse."

James gritted his teeth and glared at the wall.

Lily sat beside him. "Look, James. I know how you feel, but you have to understand I don't like you in that way. I would like for us to be friends though."

James looked up, his expression softer. "Friends? Really? Yeah, friends is good."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Thanks again. It was very brave of you. Stupid, but brave all the same."

James just continued to stare vacantly into space. Finally he stood up. "Guess I should see where everyone else has gone. And I mean it, Evans. I don't want anyone to hurt you." He glanced at Severus, and left.

"That was a nice thing to do. Considering all the torture he's put you through," Severus commented lightly as they followed James down the marble staircase a few minutes later.

"Yeah, well. It's all I can do. Besides it's nice to know you have friends who are willing to stand up to a group of bullies for you. And I should apologise to you for not believing you. I mean, why would you defend my honour if you hated me?"

Severus grinned. "Easy mistake to make. I mean, you know what those evil Slytherins are like. We'll do all sorts of crap to get our own way."

Lily laughed and slipped her hand into his.

--

The written Defence paper was easy. Lily was finished in next to no time and was pretty certain that she had just gotten at least an 'E'.

During lunch, she sat with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter under the big beech tree. She had decided that this was the best way to prove to James that she was serious about them being friends.

"So Evans, are you coming to the big party in Gryffindor Tower after the final exam?" Sirius asked, casually lounging against the tree trunk as Lily and Remus tested each other on Transfiguration incantations and wand movements. James was playing with a Snitch, letting it go and allowing it to get about 10, sometimes 20, feet away before he grabbed it again. Peter was cheering James on.

Lily flushed and looked back down as Remus's notes.

"Yeah, I should be able to make it. Might be a bit late getting there though," she looked sheepish.

"You and Snape got plans then?" James asked.

"Well, yeah. We were thinking of going into Hogsmeade for a while."

James nodded. "Well, since you'll be there, can you get us a pile of Honeydukes sweets for the party? We'll give you the gold for it."

Peter and Sirius were nodding enthusiastically. Remus nodded with less enthusiasm than his friends.

"Sure. But only if you pay up, Potter."

James grinned and let the Snitch loose again.


	11. Absolutely Stunning

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their alerts/favourites list. You all deserve a cookie and a huge hug.  
Usual disclaimers apply: I am not JKR (how I wish I were) and I do not own anything in this story apart from the plot.  
If you read this, please R&R. Thank you in advance.  
Enjoy!**

The final exam was almost upon them. Potions. By 11am the following morning, they would be free. Lily smiled to herself. Potions was her best subject and she just knew that she would definitely pass it. She couldn't explain it, being good at Potions was just natural to her.

"But it's not fair, how can you know all this stuff without even studying it?" James complained one night as they sat gathered around a table in the library.

"It's like you and Quidditch. It's just something you're really good at, and you can't explain how you're good at it or why you know exactly what to do all the time."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Don't be inflating his ego even more, Evans. It has its own gravitational pull already."

Lily laughed lightly and glanced at her watch. "Damn, it's 7.00pm already. I really should go."

James grinned. "Yeah, wouldn't want to keep Snape waiting, would you?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him, Sirius and Peter laughed out loud. Remus was still hidden behind his Potions text book. She grabbed her books, shoved them into her bag and swung the bag over her shoulder before dashing for the door.

"See you guys later!"

"Bye!" the four boys chorused before the door swung shut.

She sped as fast as she could down to the Entrance Hall, where Severus stood waiting.

"Lily, do you know that you still have your bag with you?"

"I… what? Oh, crap!" Lily looked over her shoulder and noticed the bag. She sighed. "Do you mind if we go to the Common Room before we go out then?"

"Course not. Tell you what, I'll not even stand close enough to hear the password to the Tower, so you don't have to worry about me sneaking in to hurt your new friends."

Lily examined Severus closely. "Sev, are you sure that you're okay with me and James being friends?"

"I'm not your jailer or your keeper, Lily. Just your boyfriend. I don't care who you're friends with, it's your life."

She studied him for a few more seconds before shrugging. The two of them headed up the marble staircase towards Gryffindor Tower.

--

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

Lily glanced back over her shoulder to make sure that Severus was still at the bottom of the stairs where she had left him. He was.

"Flitterbloom," she stated firmly but quietly.

"Correct." The Fat Lady swung forward to admit her.

"Evans! I thought you were out with Snivellus tonight."

James and his friends had moved from the library to the Common Room, but it looked like they were no further on with their revision. Sirius was making a fleet of paper aeroplanes fly around the room, occasionally bouncing them off the side of Peter's head. James was lounging in a lopsided chair near the fire. Only Remus was still immersed in his notes, sitting cross-legged on the rug by the fire.

"Don't call him that, James." She turned away from the group by the fire and walked quickly towards the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories.

She heard someone coming up behind her and James's voice said quietly into her ear, "Why not?"

"Because if you want to be my friend, you have to accept that I have other friends. And that means not saying mean things about them, calling them names or using them as a Transfiguration and Charms practise, you obnoxious pile of dragon dung!"

"She's got you there, mate," Sirius called over, taking his eyes off the paper aeroplane formation and sending one straight into Peter's eye.

"OW!" Peter grasped his eye, his face contorted in pain.

"Sorry Wormtail. Didn't see you there," Sirius chuckled, starting the aeroplanes on another circuit of the room.

Lily turned away from the immature behaviour and back to James. "Got it? If you want to be friends with me, you're just going to have to accept that Sev and me are a package deal." She started up the stairs.

James scowled and returned to his seat.

When Lily entered the Common Room again, none of the boys spoke to her. For some reason, she was rather upset.

Severus was still standing at the bottom of the stairs when she scrambled out of the portrait hole.

"Maybe we should just go to the library tonight?" Severus suggested. "It's just getting pretty late, and Filch will skin us alive if we're out of bounds come 9pm."

"Sure, I could probably study a bit more. But I've just left my bag back up there, and I'm not going back in again for it."

"Lily, you don't need to study anymore. Besides, that isn't all you can do in the library..."

--

"And you being Prefect! I thought you would know better! Out, out!" Madam Pince cried, throwing open the library door at 8pm.

Lily and Severus left, feeling the glare of the strict librarian on the back of their heads, trying with all their might not to laugh out loud.

"And don't let me catch you at that in here again!" the tall thin woman shrieked. With a flick of her wand she made the pile of books they had been hiding behind return to their shelves, glared at the couple one last time and slammed the door shut.

Lily burst into peals of laughter.

"Imagine, chucked out of the library because we were kissing near her precious books!"

Lily made a shushing gesture at Severus. "She might still hear us."

"Let her hear! Let her see too," he declared, pulling a face at the door.

She moved closer, still laughing, and took Severus by the hand. "Let's find someplace else."

--

At 8.30pm, like an absolute gentleman, Severus walked her back to Gryffindor Tower. However, just as they started to climb the staircase, they met James and Sirius coming down it.

"Watch where you're going." Sirius snarled.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? Or is that too much to ask of a noble Black. God knows why your parents haven't disowned you yet," Severus sneered.

James pulled his wand out. "I don't care if you're dating Evans, you don't talk to my friend like that unless you want to deal with me."

"I'm terrified, completely shaking in my boots." Severus drawled.

Sirius forgot all about his wand and instead landed a punch right on Severus's nose.

Severus snarled and drew his wand. James kept his wand aimed level with Severus's face. Severus aimed his wand first at James, then at Sirius and pointed it at James and cried, "Expelliarmus!"

Sirius grabbed his wand, and shot a Stunning spell at Severus, who ducked out of the way. The spell rebounded off the wall inches away from James, who had ran over to pick up his wand. James spun on his heel and shot a second Stunning spell at Severus. James's spell only just missed Sirius. Severus aimed a shot at Sirius followed by one at James, then dived down the stairs out of harm's way. With a wordless bellow, Sirius tore after him. James followed, his glasses lopsided, but seeming not to care. The tussle that ensued was becoming faster and more violent. The three boys were ducking, diving and weaving among each other, spells were shooting from three wand tips and it was impossible to tell whose spell was whose, and everything became such a blur that Lily's eyes could no longer follow.

"Stop it!" she shrieked.

But it was no use. The three boys continued duelling; curses, jinxes and swear words flying every which way. Lily tried shouting, she tried stamping her feet. In a moment of desperation, she even tried pretending to faint. When she peeked from under her long lashes, they were still fighting. There were jets of light bouncing around the small stairway, always managing to miss the four students. Lily sat up, frustrated, and was hit full in the face by two vibrant red beams of light. There was darkness.

--

There were sounds and words, but Lily could not make sense of them all. She tried to open her eyes, but found them clamped shut. She panicked and tried to struggle. Finally, with a gigantic effort, she opened her eyes. The world came into sharp focus, and she could tell that she was lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing. A small groan escaped her throat.

"Lily! Oh my God, are you okay?" Severus rushed over to her bedside. "Hey, Potter! She's opened her eyes."

James's nervous face appeared over Severus's shoulder. "Crap, Evans. Don't scare us like that. We thought you were dead."

"What day is it?" she slurred tiredly.

"Saturday morning."

Lily sat up abruptly. "What?! I missed the final exam?"

Severus held her hand and tried to placate her. "Dumbledore said not to worry, that he could arrange for you to sit the exam when you were feeling better."

"Yeah, Evans, relax. You've just came round after being hit by two Stunners (at least we think they were Stunners) and you're worrying about your exams." James scowled.

Lily looked between the two black haired boys sitting at the side of her bed. They were so alike, yet so different. They both cared for her, they were both daring and courageous in their own ways, not to mention intelligent. Right at that moment, they both wore identical expressions of outrage and upset. But they were too different. She could only love one of them, although she appreciated James being there as her friend.

"Fine. But if I fail my best subject, I'm going to hold you both personally responsible. And Slughorn will probably kill you two before I even get near enough to attempt it." She sank back into the pillows and closed her tired green eyes.

"Sleep, Lily. Just make sure you get better, that's the main thing."

"Yeah, and we're not going anywhere, Evans. Don't worry, we won't even try to kill each other!"

Lily smiled slightly. If she wasn't permanently hurt by this and if she didn't fail her Potions exam, she was glad that she had been hit by the Stunners because it meant James and Severus were being friendly to each other, even if it was just for her sake. She drifted happily into the darkness again.


	12. Hogsmeade

**A/N: Usual disclaimers apply.**

A big thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites/alerts, and thanks for the reviews. I usually reply to all signed reviews, so if I haven't replied to yours, I apologise and offer you compensation in the form of virtual Smarties cookies fresh from the oven.  
This week is half-term, so I have been typing a-plenty and hopefully there should be more chapters soon, both here and on my other 'fic (The Other Chosen One). Hopefully you will enjoy them.

**Also (first time I've had to do this!), I would like to thank the reviewers who are not signed in, and here is a good place to do so.  
Isabelle: Thanks for your kind words, I'm glad you liked the story so far and I hope you continue to read it.**

**And on with the chapter.**

* * *

The light pierced through her closed eyes, and Lily furrowed her brow to try and stop it from hurting so much. Groaning, she rolled over and slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the hospital wing.

Considering how early in the morning it was, it was very bright. Lily was the only person on the ward, and with nobody there to distract her, she began to think. It was weird how much of this year had been spent in the hospital wing, either because she was lying on a bed or because she was sitting worriedly by Sev's bedside. Hopefully, she mused, with James and Severus being friendly now, that would mean they would all spend less time visiting the matron. A smile crossed her lips as she thought back to the previous night and how both boys had sat beside her bed, talking to her and not teasing each other. It was the start of a new era.

Madam Pomfrey dismissed Lily from the hospital wing before 9am, so she had time to race down to breakfast to find James and Severus.

She didn't even have to go as far as the Great Hall before she found the boys. They were walking up the marble stairs, arguing over what to bring her for breakfast.

"But porridge is easier to eat than toast!" James said, gesturing to the bowl in his hands.

"Potter, I've known Lily since first year, and I've never known her to eat porridge," Severus scowled at James.

"Fine then. But I still say pumpkin juice would be better for her than tea, Sniv."

Severus opened his mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted by James calling brightly, "Here's how we sort it. Lily, would you prefer toast or porridge, and tea or pumpkin juice?"

Severus turned to look at Lily, eyebrows raised.

"Toast and juice, please. Thank you for asking, James," she said, running down the stairs.

Severus eyed her with concern when she jumped the last two steps and landed, grinning, in front of the boys.

"Are you well enough to be bouncing around like that?" he asked.

Lily laughed, "Lighten up, Sev. If Madam Pomfrey decided I was fine, then you have to trust her judgement. So what's on the agenda for today then?"

James thrust the goblet of pumpkin juice into Lily's hands. "Well, since the exams are over and it's Hogsmeade weekend, we were thinking of heading down there," he said, mussing his hair up in the way that always annoyed Lily.

She scowled, concerned. "We? As in, all three of us?"

"Six," Severus corrected. "Potter is insisting that Black, Lupin and Pettigrew join us."

Her eyes widened. "Is that possible?"

James grinned mischievously. "Well, we'll soon see, won't we?"

--

It was the oddest, yet best day of her life.

Everyone seemed to get along well enough with each other, nobody hexed anybody else, and Lily got to spend time with all of her friends without having to worry about upsetting anyone. The group spend almost an hour in Zonko's, with James and his friends stocking up on tricks of all sorts and Lily making them promise not to use their new purchases on Severus. From there, they visited the Three Broomsticks, where they each got a bottle of Butterbeer and James and Sirius made the barmaid, Madam Rosmerta, laugh out loud by doing impressions of various teachers at Hogwarts. The impressions were so good that she even offered the group a free round of Butterbeers.

It seemed almost too good to be true.

It was late afternoon when the crowd left the bar and walked back up the main street of the small village. Lily was walking hand-in-hand with Severus, and James and friends were behind them. Suddenly, there was a shout from behind. Lily spun around to find Peter on the floor and Sirius doubled up with laughter.

"What did you do to him?" she accused.

Sirius straightened up and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Didn't do anything. He fell over. Isn't that right, Prongs?"

Lily turned her gaze to James. "Well, what did he do to Peter?"

James became very interested in his shoes right then, muttering something that Lily couldn't hear.

She kept trying to catch his gaze for a few more minutes, but failed. Eventually, she turned back to arrogant youth standing beside James. "Sirius, this isn't funny you know. You could have really hurt Peter!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Give over, Evans. It was only a bit of fun. Maybe you should try it once in a while and then you'd understand what all the fuss is about. I didn't even push him that hard, and I was laughing at the stupid look on his face - not the fact that he has no balance or co-ordination."

"Sirius, don't," a small voice pleaded. Peter picked himself up off the ground and dusted his robes down. "She was only trying to be nice because she's not used to us and she doesn't know how we like to muck around. Isn't that right, Lily?"

Grateful that someone was standing up for her, she nodded. "Yes. Sorry. I've just never been friends with such odd people."

"It's okay, we understand what it's like to associate with people like us," Sirius replied, looking as handsomely arrogant as ever. He looked around, trying to find something worthwhile to do, someting to make their last trip of the school year memorable. The Shrieking Shack was right behind him, and he sensed the opportunity to challenge Severus in front of Lily. "Let's explore the Shack before we go back. It's supposed to be really haunted, and if we don't get eaten by one of the ghosts, at least we'll have some great stories to tell the third years in September to try scare them away from here."

James agreed to this with much enthusiasm and Severus, knowing that they were trying to annoy him, agreed just as quickly. Peter was keen to do whatever his friends though was fun, and quickly voted to explore the Shack also. Lily and Remus were not so keen.

"I don't like it. It's too creepy. What if something happens to us? Nobody would ever know we were up there," she pointed out, gnawing at her bottom lip in anxiety.

"That's all part of the fun, Evans," James said from inside the fence where he was lounging casually.

"James, please. I agree with Lily. Tell Sirius it's a bad idea," Remus pleaded.

Sirius snorted. "Like Hell it's a bad idea."

"Yes, it's probably the best idea he's ever had. We should savour the moment," Severus said icily.

The two glared at each other for a long time, while Lily and Remus continued to plead with James.

Finally, exasperated, Lily threw her hands into the air. "Fine! Do whatever you want, but it's your own stupid fault if something happens!" She stalked off back towards school. Remus stood between the group by the fence and Lily, torn over what to do.

James leaned in to whisper into his friend's ear. "Don't worry, Mooney, we'll have Snivelly back out again. Besides, we need to check that it's safe for exploring tonight. You go back to school and keep an eye on Evans for me."

Remus stared worriedly into James's face, trying to make sense of the situation. Finally, realising he could do no more than what his friend had asked, he nodded.

"Good. We'll see you later then."

Remus nodded again and tore off up the main street after Lily.

The four standing by the fence surrounding the Shack watched the two Prefects leave. When they were out of sight, Severus turned to the other three boys. "Let's get this done with, so I can get back to the important things in my life."

--

The Shack was cold, dark and dusty. There was plenty of furniture strewn about, but not one piece was intact. Chairs were missing their backs and arms, tables were missing their legs and Severus was certain that the plump armchair in the furthest corner was help up by something that it should not be held up by. The curtains which hung on the windows were moth-eaten and filled with Doxys. The wallpaper was faded and peeling. The carpet was torn up, and in some places the floorboards were also missing. What little carpet covered the floor was stained black with dried blood. The whole house had an air of depression and disuse about it. He inhaled. It even smelt of depression, of damp and cold and abandonment.

Trust Potter and his friends to come up with an idea like exploring this place.

He crept along the narrow corridor to a staircase which led upwards. His eyes had not yet properly adjusted to the darkness, yet he couldn't hear any movement from above, so he was certain that the three Gryffindors were not yet in the upper parts of the house. Carefully, he ascended the stairs, taking care not to make too much noise and give away where he was. His eyes had still not adjusted to the darkness when they were assaulted by a blinding red light.


	13. Back into Hogsmeade

**A/N: Usual disclaimers apply, and I would like to say a huge thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited the story so far. It makes writing much easier to know that people are actually reading.  
This chapter has some casual swearing in, so I hope nobody is offended by it and I apologise in advance if you are.  
And now, the chapter itself...**

* * *

It was after 9pm. Since returning from Hogsmeade with Remus, Lily had eaten dinner and checked with Professor McGonagall when she could take her Potions exam. The exam date was set for Monday morning at 9am in Professor Flitwick's office.

And still she had not seen nor heard from Severus.

She was back in the Common Room in Gryffindor Tower now, and it was surprisingly empty. Everyone was busy, making sure they were packed and ready to leave in the next few days. Sitting with her chair turned to look out of the window, Lily curled up and stared through the glass into the dark grounds below. She was certain that if Severus was back by now, he would have came to see her, so the only reason he would not have came to her was that he simply couldn't. What had James done, she wondered. She was so engrossed in her own train of thought that she did not hear the three teenage boys creeping past her chair until one of them swore.

"Dammit!"

Lily jumped, red hair flying about her head and green eyes sparking. "You!" she accused, pointing at James. "What did you do?"

James screwed his face up and pretended to think. "Stubbed my toe on the table, maybe? I don't know. Maybe I should go see Madam Pomfrey. In fact, I think I will do that right now."

She glared at him. "You know that's not what I mean, so stop being such a smart-arse about it. What did you do this time? Tell me, Potter, or so help me, I'll curse you stupid."

James levelled his gaze and looked her in the face. "I don't know what you mean. Honestly, Lily, I haven't done anything. Hell, this is the first time I've even seen you since you stormed off up at the Shack earlier! So how can I have bloody well done anything?"

"You've done something to Severus, I know you have!"

James perched on the arm of Lily's chair. "Done something to him? Why would I? Lily, look, I've accepted that you just want to be my friend and that's fine. In fact, it's more than I could ever have hoped for. But I haven't seen Snape since outside the Shack. We all went in together and we all ended up being separated from one another, but I eventually found Sirius and Peter and we left. It was boring, nowhere near as creepy as we had expected it to be. We guessed Snape had gotten bored and left before us."

"You thought that. Me and Pete knew that he'd been terrified of the place," Sirius interrupted. James threw him a look that said he wasn't helping matters.

"Thanks, Padfoot. You're a real gem, mate. But seriously, Lily. We haven't seen him."

James looked around at his friends, appealing for their help in calming the situation, but the look on Peter's face said it all.

"You didn't? You DIDN'T?! Oh shit. How could you? You are the worst friends I've ever known in my life! Just because it's Snape and, yeah, I was jealous of him… How could you?" James jumped up, pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Sirius's face.

"Where is he and what exactly did you do?"

Sirius eyed the wand. "Look, mate, it wasn't like that! Peter didn't do anything, I did it all. Okay? He's still in the Shack, in one of the rooms upstairs. I Stunned him, because I just couldn't stand it anymore. He had been gloating all day and I just knew he was going to do something. He snuck up on me and grabbed me from behind, so I just lashed out at him."

Throwing a disgusted look at his friends, James tore across the room and out through the portrait hole.

He ran down the staircases. _Why are there so many damn stairs in this place?_ he thought, panting as he came crashing down into the Entrance Hall. It was the full moon. James knew that if he didn't hurry, Snape could be seriously hurt. Or worse.

"Shit!"

Pulling the heavy wooden doors wide open, he set off across the darkening grounds at a sprint. He knew where he was going, he had made this journey many times. Coming into sight was the Whomping Willow, a tree of huge proportions with many branches that swayed even when there was no wind and swung out at those who got too near. The branches were still, and two figures were standing by the trunk.

"NO!"

The figures turned around. Remus Lupin was hidden under a large cloak, and Madam Pomfrey was trying to shield him from James.

"James, please, you have to go back inside! You know what I am, you know what I can do. I can't control myself!" Remus shouted.

"I can't let you go down there, Mooney. Not right now. Snape is still in the Shack, Padfoot left him there, and Wormtail knew and they never said anything all day. I can't let you go down there right now," James bellowed, coming to a halt in front of his friend and the matron.

He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Please, please can you try to wait twenty minutes to give me time to get a head start. I know Snape is upstairs somewhere, so that narrows down the time it'll take to search for him. I'll bring him back up to school along the main road rather than through the tunnel so that I don't meet Remus."

The woman nodded sharply. "After I let Remus go down there, I'll head straight back up to the school to alert the teachers, and we will wait for you at the gates. We may need to send Severus to St Mungo's, but I'll bring down whatever I can to help him. And god luck, James."

A small noise drew James's attention back to his friend, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Snape was left in there? Oh my God! James… I could have killed him!" Remus choked out, tears brimming over in his eyes.

James was already climbing into the small hole in the trunk of the tree that would lead him to the Shrieking Shack, his face set with grim determination. "I know."

--

Lily had resumed her position in front of the window, gazing out at the darkening lawn. Twice light had spilt onto the black grass. The first time, two people had left the castle, one supporting the other. The second time, a few minutes later, a solitary figure had streaked across the lawn. Lily knew this was James and that he was breaking every school rule to try and rescue her best friend. She felt nothing but gratitude to James Potter, and knew that there were tears welling up in her eyes.

She knew that it would be a long time before James returned, but she couldn't keep herself from looking down onto the grounds and doing something she hadn't done since she was a small child - she closed her eyes and prayed.

"Please, God, let them both be okay."

--

The tunnel went on and on. As he often did on nights of the full moon, James thought it would never end. Tonight, however, he wasn't wanting the tunnel to end so that the excitement could begin. Tonight he was on a rescue mission and time was vital.

He knew that Severus had already been lying in the Shack for hours, and that he could need serious medical attention, maybe even a spell in St Mungo's. But nothing would deter him from his course.

The familiar slope began to draw near and James knew that this was it.

He followed the incline up and up, finally bursting through into the well-known house that was the setting of many of his adventures and nights spent with friends.

"Snape? Can you hear me?"

James ran across the main room, ignoring the stitch in his side, and pounded up the stairs two at a time. _Twenty minutes, I'm only guaranteed twenty minutes,_ he thought anxiously as he ran.

"Snape? Come on, answer me if you can hear. I have to get you out of here!"

The corridor at the top of the stairs was narrow and dark, but James was used to the shadow of the house, and he saw what he was looking for.

A shape was curled at the furthest end of the corridor, and James just knew it was the person he was looking for.

He flung himself down beside Severus and quickly felt for a pulse. It was very faint, but it was there. Not knowing what to do, not thinking straight, James pulled the skinny teen into his arms, and started back along the corridor and down the stairs, dragging Severus along behind him.

He crossed the downstairs corridor, but it took some time opening the front door as James tried to balance Severus against his body and search for his wand at the same time. He was certain he could hear something, a scraping noise, but he was too scared to look back. His fingers found a thin strip of wood and settled themselves around the handle.

"Alohomora!"

Cool night air flowed around James, and he was able to think straight again. Until a snarling fully-grown werewolf appeared in the corridor, just meters away from him. Panic and adrenaline flowed through his veins. He knew that he had to save Severus, had to get them both safely out of the old house right now. Wrapping his arms around the unconscious body settled against his own, James pulled Severus out onto the black lawn in front of the Shrieking Shack. Shrugging the unconscious boy off of himself, James turned and swung the door shut with all of his might. He pointed his wand once again at the solid door and cried, "Colloportus!"

A savage cry rang out across the village of Hogsmeade. Remus Lupin, the teenage werewolf, did not like being thwarted.

James sank to his knees beside Severus, his wand hanging limply be his side. Tears swam in his eyes and brimmed over. His sobs mixed with the howls of the wolf, becoming more violent until it was almost impossible to tell who was making which noise.

Finally, he dabbed his eyes with the sleeve of his robe and checked Severus's pulse again. It was still there, but slightly weaker than before.

James raised his wand once again, and pointed it at the body on the ground. "Mobilicorpus."

He rose into the air and hung there like a gross marionette. James started the long walk into the village and back to school, his wand directing where he wanted Severus to go.

"You know, Snivelly, I think this is the first time I've ever pointed my wand at you and not been tempted to curse you. If only Evans were here to see," James smiled weakly to himself. He wasn't sure why he was talking to his rival, as the floating boy could not hear what he was saying. He only knew that it made him feel better and made the time pass a little quicker.

James continued to talk to Severus the whole way through the village and along the road that led back to Hogwarts, apologising for his behaviour in the past and that of his friends, telling Snape that he accepted his friendship with Lily, telling him how upset Lily had been not to see him since the trip into Hogsmeade earlier that day.

"It's lucky that you didn't meet Mooney, I'm telling you. He's really nice normally, but when he's a werewolf, he'd tear you apart and wouldn't even notice if you're his own parents. It's a shame, really. Personally, I think he's only being nice to try and make up for becoming a monster once a month. But if it keeps the poor guy happy, then so be it." They had reached the gates to the school, and a crowd was gathered, waiting.

Professors Slughorn, McGonagall and Dumbledore were there. Madam Pomfrey was bustling about, finding blankets and goblets of various potions.

James directed his wand and gently set Severus down on the ground.

"You did a very brave and noble thing tonight, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said quietly. "But we still have much to discuss. If you could wait in Professor McGonagall's office, please. Your friend Mr Black is already waiting up there, and I shall join you soon."

James nodded and began the long, lonely walk up to Hogwarts. He couldn't help but wonder what his punishment would be.

The front doors were open, and he quietly entered the Entrance Hall and started up the marble staircase. On the second floor, he was met by Lily. Her face was pale, with terrible dark shadows under her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"Did you find him?"

James nodded, unable to trust his voice.

Lily stifled a sob. "Is he okay?"

James shrugged and gazed at the floor, feeling Lily's pain tear a hole in his heart. He had to get away from this. He turned to leave, but he hand caught his and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you."

James nodded once again and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, the unshed tears in his eyes spilling over and onto her black school robes. After a few moments, James regained control of himself and pulled away.

Lily smiled at him and ran down the stairs to meet Madam Pomfrey as she brought Severus up to the hospital wing.

James trudged up another flight of stairs and to the door of McGonagall's office. He pushed the door wide open.

There, standing on a rug by the fireplace, was Sirius. Sirius had the grace to look ashamed.

"I told Dumbledore everything."

James felt the urge to punch his friend in the face, but managed not to.

"Did you tell him everything, or your version of everything?" James spat.

"Look, mate. It's not my fault that slimy git likes to gloat at every opportunity about how he's got what you've always wanted, and it's not my fault that you feel as if you have to choose between Evans and us because nobody is making you choose."

James thought grimly about the truth in that statement. Severus did like to gloat about the fact that he was the one dating Lily, and he did feel as if he had to choose between her and his friends. But he didn't have to tell Sirius that.

--

An hour passed. The boys were now sitting at opposite ends of the room, studiously ignoring each other. Still Professor Dumbledore hadn't came.

Sirius stood up and stretched.

"Come on, Prongs. I said I was sorry for all the shit that's happened tonight. Really, I am. But you have to understand how I feel, listening to you go on about Snivelly and Evans all the time, making us hang out with them in Hogsmeade. Between listening to you hate him, and hating him myself, Stunning Snivelly was just a natural reaction. My plan was to lure him in there and just make an idiot of him, but when he snuck up on me like that... But he's okay now, right? And what I did was wrong. I should have told somebody that he was lying there and that we were just too scared to move him in case we did more damage, not just left him to the mercy of a teenage werewolf. To be honest, I never thought about what would happen to Snivelly if Mooney got his claws into him."

James looked up at the pained expression on his friend's face and felt his resolve weaken. Typical Sirius Black, obnoxious and arrogant. But a good friend, someone who really cared about the people he was friends with and would do anything for them. He had been friends with Sirius for too long to let something like this come between them. James thought back over the years he had known Sirius and realised that he had never seen his friend beat himself up so much over something, even though they had done plenty of stupid things in the past which could have hurt people. Sirius honestly regretted what he had done.

James sighed and realised that he couldn't leave his friend in a pit of despair, but that if they were to stay friends, there would need to be some sort of agreement between them. He would not let Sirius hurt Lily like that again, but he must stop trying to force his wish to be friends with Lily onto his fellow Marauders.

"Fine then. I'll stop going on about Lily and Snape all the bloody time. But I swear Padfoot, if you ever do something that stupid again, I'll cheerfully beat you to death with your own broomstick."

"As long as it's my old Shooting Star and not my new Comet, that suits me just fine, Prongs."

Sirius grinned as his friend stood up and the two shook hands, their usual mischievous grins back in place on their faces.

James's grin slowly faded and was replaced by a scowl. "So why do you reckon Dumbledore hasn't came up to expel us yet?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, mate. I really don't know."

He crossed the room to look out the window, hoping to see the Headmaster to give them warning of his arrival. But all he could see was a blaze of fire and smoke.

"James? Is it just me, or does that fire look as if it's coming from…?" Sirius left the question unfinished.

James peered over his friend's shoulder. He could see it too. It looked as though the fire was coming from Hogsmeade, and that it had already consumed the building which stood on a hilltop overlooking the village. The Shrieking Shack was a spitting fireball, and Remus was inside it.


	14. Werewolves and whereabouts

**A/N: I hated the idea of leaving this for a week or so with a cliffhanger chapter, so here's another update. Quickest update I've ever done! Also, the next chapter might take a while longer to write because I have been neglecting my coursework and now have a mountain of it to plough through. But stay patient, it will be up soon.  
Thanks once again to the people who reviewed or added the fic to their favourites/alerts - it makes my day when you're all so nice.  
Please bear in mind that the last part of this chapter might not make sense now, but it will eventually.**

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

James bit back a howl of anguish just as the door to the office swung open. Expecting Dumbledore to be standing there, possibly with a Ministry of Magic official, James spun away from the window.

But there was no Ministry official bearing down on the boys, determined to expel them and snap their wands in two. It wasn't even Dumbledore who stood in the doorway. It was Professor McGonagall. Her face was white beneath her black pointed hat, her eyes red-rimmed.

"You two boys must come down to the Great Hall at once. Something has happened which is of great concern to everyone in the wizarding world."

Sirius and James looked at each other with wide eyes, concern and fear etched on their faces, before hurrying out of the room and to the Great Hall. They did not speak. James was not sure he would know what to say in this sort of situation, so nothing was said by the three figures rushing through the empty corridors.

James and Sirius had travelled through empty corridors of Hogwarts before, but never like this. There was a tangible sense of fear and hatred in the air tonight, and the castle was much too quiet. _The sooner we get to the Great Hall, the sooner we'll understand,_ James though to himself, determination and nervousness making him walk faster than usual.

When they got there, the entire school was already seated at their house tables, most of them wearing pyjamas or partial uniform. Confusion reigned, and the noise in the Hall had reached a pitch beyond anything James had ever heard. Dumbledore was standing at the staff table, his bright blue eyes flashing with a terrible fury.

When Professor McGonagall, James and Sirius were seated, he called the Hall to order. Silence fell as the Headmaster glanced around the room to make sure everyone was there. This was it, the final showdown. Dumbledore knew the school as a community must unite and stand strong together, and he had to let the students know also. _It was only right that they understood_, he had reasoned when he found out what was going on.

"Now for those of you who don't already know, there have been some mysterious events happening in the past few years, mainly concerning Muggles and Muggleborns. Ministry officials were certain this was the work of a Dark wizard, but they could not be certain who it was. Until tonight, only those who are faithful followers of this man knew of his existence. But tonight that wizard has moved into the open. He is calling himself Lord Voldemort, and has steadily been gaining power and followers over the last decade or so. The destruction of Hogsmeade village that we witnessed tonight was his doing. But please, I beg of everyone in this room, do not panic. Do not give him cause to think that we are going to lose control of ourselves, and that he can come in to rule over us. Do not expect matters to be resolved overnight. It will take time, but if we unite as one, and work together, we can overcome him and stop his evil from taking root." Dumbledore announced loudly.

"What if we don't want to overcome him? What if he has the right idea?" one of the Slytherins called. The table at the far end of the hall broke into applause and a storm of cheering. James felt sick to his core, and despised the Slytherins more than he thought was possible. Not only had this Lord Voldemort attacked Muggleborns, but he had set fire to Hogsmeade and killed his friend. Remus. James's eyes swum with tears again as he though about his friend, what a caring person he was in spite of his "furry little problem" and how he would have done anything to protect his friends. His mouth twitched into an almost-smile as he thought about the times they had spent together, when Remus spent most of his time telling the others off or pretending not to notice their behaviour but silently disapproving anyway. Yet somehow through it all, they were still the best of friends.

He looked to his left and saw Sirius, his head bowed, black hair falling into his face and almost hiding the trail of tears making their way onto his robes. He scanned the table and realised that he could not see either Lily or Peter. Concern washed over him. He had lost one friend tonight, he could not lose others.

Vaguely, James wondered why Dumbledore had not mentioned Remus in his speech, and then realised that it would be difficult to explain why a student attending Hogwarts would be in the village of Hogsmeade this late at night.

Dumbledore was speaking again, but James could not hear what was being said. His mind was buzzing, throwing various mental pictures of situations that Lily and Peter could be in. He wondered briefly what had happened to Snape. Was the damage permanent? James shook his head to chase the horrible thought away. He hoped he had done enough to save him and that it wouldn't leave Snape in a bad way. As much as he disliked his rival, he would not want that to happen because it would upset Lily and it was just horrible to wish something like that to happen to someone else. He changed his train of thought before his imagination got out of hand.

Had they managed to get him to St. Mungo's before the fire broke out and became the more pressing matter? James hoped so, and for a moment, he imagined that that was were Lily had also gone. In his mind he saw Lily sitting at Snape's bedside, talking to him about God knows what. But Peter - where was Peter?

And Remus. How would Dumbledore explain this to his parents? To his fellow students, should the school open again in September? James doubted very much that the school would open - parents would want to know why Remus had died and then when they found out what he was, they would not want to send their children to Hogwarts for fear that there may be other werewolves and dangerous creatures roaming the school late at night.

James did not realise that the hall was becoming more and more empty until Sirius grabbed his arm. James glanced up and saw that they were the only ones at the Gryffindor table, half of the Hufflepuffs were gone and the Ravenclaws were almost all gone too. The only group left were the Slytherins, who were crowded round the doors calling out threats to sudents as they left.

"What is it?" James asked dully.

"We have to pack. We're going home first thing in the morning. Parents are getting worried and Dumbledore doesn't want to leave the school unprotected, but he doesn't want to let someone else deal with this maniac either." Sirius said quietly, sitting back down beside his friend.

James gazed at the wooden table, feeling completely numb inside. "He set fire to Hogsmeade. He killed Mooney."

Those words triggered something within James. Before he could stop himself, he was on his feet, scrambling across the table towards the Slytherins. "He killed Mooney, and they want him to control us all! They think he has the right idea, they're backing him, Padfoot! I could kill the whole disgusting lot of them."

Sirius jumped after him and grabbed James by the arm. Sirius tugged, trying in vain to hold his friend back, to stop him being cursed half to death. "No, they aren't worth it! Leave it James!"

This continued for a few minutes. The hall was now completely empty and the Slytherins all saw the tussle between the boys. James struggled with all his might to get at the Slytherins who were by now jeering at him, but he could vaguely tell that Sirius wasn't the only person holding him back anymore. James looked over his shoulder and saw that Hagrid had grabbed him and pinned his arms to his sides. Professor Dumbledore had laid his hand on James's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Come with me, please. We need to talk some things over. I wish I could have spoken to you before I had to address the school, but it was more important to make you all aware of the danger that lies outside these walls," Dumbledore said quietly.

Dumbledore led James and Sirius past the still-jeering Slytherins, across the Entrance Hall and up a few flights of stairs. They stopped outside a stone gargoyle. Dumbledore gave a password, and the gargoyle sprang to life. They stepped onto stone steps which led up to a solid wooden door, Dumbledore still leading.

Dumbledore pushed the door open, and gestured the two boys to enter ahead of him. They did, and stood awkwardly in front of the large antique desk, gazing around the odd circular room. There were sleeping portraits of all the past Headmasters of Hogwarts on the walls, and a cage which contained a beautiful phoenix with deep red and gold plumage. Dumbledore reached into the cage to stroke the phoenix before speaking to the boys.

"Please, take a seat."

James glanced nervously at Sirius, who was glaring with great distaste at a sleeping portrait. Tearing his eyes away from the offending Headmaster, Sirius frowned in confusion at James and shrugged. They both sat on the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster swept behind the desk and settled himself in his chair. He put his fingers together and looked at the boys over the tops of his long fingers, examining them both.

"I would first of all like to inform you that your friend Remus Lupin is not dead. He managed to escape the Shrieking Shack before the fire burnt it down, and he is currently in St Mungo's on an isolated ward being treated for severe burns." Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "I believe he may have been trying to chase after you as a punishment for getting away from the Shack so easily, Mr Potter."

James was stunned by this news. Barely able to believe what the Headmaster had told them, he raised his tear-stained face to Dumbledore's kindly ancient one. "He's not dead? Mooney's alive?"

Dumbledore chuckled in spite the severity of the situation. "What a choice name for the dear boy. And yes, he is alive. Naturally his parents have been informed as to what has happened, and he is in no state to receive visitors, but he is alive. I daresay you will both be his first visitors when he has reverted to his human form though."

They sighed, glad to hear that their friend would be fine.

"I have more issues I wish to discuss with you, also. The first is Severus Snape. I know that there is a certain level of animosity between you all, but why did you see fit to attack and leave him unconscious in the Shrieking Shack, Mr Black? Especially when you had knowledge of that fact that your friend is a werewolf and uses the Shack in which to have his transformations."

Sirius looked at his knees. "I don't know why I did it Professor. I just wasn't thinking straight. I guess he had been annoying me all day, and it just got too much, that's why I attacked him. I don't know why I just left him though. I'm really sorry."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "You do understand the severity of your actions, don't you Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, sir. Is Snape okay?"

Dumbledore stood, sweeping across the small circular office to look through the window at the smouldering mess that was Hogsmeade. "Yes, he is fine. He is currently being attended by Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing, and she was rather concerned over whether he would make a full recovery. However, it seems that he will and will not need to be admitted to St. Mungo's. But, I must impress upon you the seriousness of your actions, Sirius. I have written to your parents to inform them of this incident, and I have decided that you will not be permitted to play Quidditch for the season should the school open again next year."

Sirius looked up, appalled. "You didn't have to tell my parents, sir. They won't care anyway. They never care about me. Only Regulus." He said the last word like it was a disgusting swear word.

James scowled, knowing full well how his friend was regarded by his family, how the Black family could not wait for the day Sirius came of age and they were finally able to throw him out because he was 'a disgrace to the Black name, a shame upon the family'.

"I have done what I believe to be for the best, and I notice that you do not object to my punishment," Dumbledore said, quietly.

Sirius ducked his head. "I deserve it."

"Indeed you do. Now, I have one more thing I would like to discuss with both of you. I am informed that you both, along with your friend Peter Pettigrew, are unregistered Animagi. Is this true?"

Both boys hung their heads, unable to look the wizened old man in the eye.

"I thought as much. Now, would you care to tell me how and why this decision came about?"

"We couldn't let a friend suffer alone, sir. So we decided to help him. It's not been an easy thing, and I'm really sorry we never told anyone, but we thought that it might get you into trouble if three of your students were found out to be Animagi, and if people found out that you had let a werewolf attend Hogwarts," James explained.

Whatever Dumbledore had expected, it was not that. He was astounded. "You worried about me before yourselves? I cannot ask you to do that. Why worry about me? I am an old man, I have made many mistakes in my life and a few more will do no lasting harm. But you are all such young people with bright lives ahead of yourselves, you should not want to ruin that before it has even truly started."

Unable to take it any longer, James told Dumbledore everything - what various animals the three boys became, what adventures they got up to during the full moon, how they went about it undetected throught the use of James's old Invisibility Cloak, his rivalry with Snape and how it had only been heightened this past year and even told the Headmaster that the four Gryffindor boys (or Marauders, as they called themselves) were planning on drawing up a magical map which showed all the secret passageways out of the school.

"And we're really sorry for all of this, Professor. It's juat that we didn't want to let you down and to get you into trouble with the Ministry," James finished lamely.

Dumbledore nodded. "I can see that you boys were only doing what you thought was right, and although I don't agree with what you have done, I do see that you have done everything you possibly can to help out your friends over the years. For that, I must say that you have both shown great courage and strength of character. Now I have one last thing to ask of you both before I let you go off to bed. Do either of you know where Peter Pettigrew is?"

James shook his head, "I last saw him in the Common Room with Sirius."

"He took off just after James did. I thought Peter was going to try and help him rescue Snape, so I didn't get in the way," Sirius stated.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sank back into his chair. "You can both go now. Don't forget to pack your things, as the Hogwarts Express will be leaving in the morning."

--

The house was very old, older than any of the people currently occupying it. Everyone was gathered in one room, a room that had once been a grand dining hall but was now cold, dark and empty of anything save for the fireplace. The fire was not lit, and the only light in the room was the few narrow beams which were being emitted from wandtips.

The people all wore long black robes, the hoods drawn up and masks covering their faces. They were grouped loosely in a circle surrounding two figures. A tall figure was striding back and forth in the circle. The smaller figure was cowering on the floor. A hiss ran through the crowd. Lesser wizards and Muggles behaved in such a way, never Death Eaters. This small one was not worthy of knowing their secrets, and the loyal supporters had yet to establish why the almighty Dark Lord would allow such filth into their presence. The tall man stopped pacing and stood looking at the boy before him.

"Couldn't we dispose of him, my Lord?" a woman on the left of all tall man asked.

"No, Bellatrix, we cannot dispose of him. He has many vital secrets yet to tell us, I can tell these things. This one will be useful," the man turned to her, drawing his wand from his robe.

"No, Master! Please! Please, my Lord, don't, anything but that!" the boy cried, throwing his hands over his head in a useless attempt to protect himself.

The tall figure spun back to face the person laying on the floor. His face was a sight, straight from a nightmare of the very worst kind. A face whiter than winter snow, with vivid glittering scarlet eyes, shaped like those of a cat. His face was flat, snake-like, and at that moment it's expression was unreadable.

"But you have failed me," the man answered calmly in his high, emotionless voice.

The owner of the voice lazily ran his fingers across his wand before pointing it at the small nervous boy crouched on the floor.

"Crucio!"

Voldemort laughed, his red eyes ablaze, his pale face contorted into an expression of glee.

Peter Pettigrew's screams mingled with Voldemort's laughter. The chilling sound echoed through the cold room.


	15. Siding With A Black

**Sorry that I've taken a while to update again. I just wanna say that this could be the last update for a while because a) I have tons of assignments to do for class, b) I'm working more shifts than usual this week, c) I'm limited to only using library computers for posting updates and d) I have a bit of writer's block.  
But enjoy this short update for now.**

**Usual disclaimers apply, reviews appreciated.**

* * *

Panting, he fell to the floor. The final echoes of his scream died away, and the crowd closed in around their master.

"Now do you understand, Wormtail? You must not displease me, or you shall suffer the consequences. I have no further need of you right now, so get out of my sight. Back to school, and if you so much as breathe a word of what has gone on here the Cruciatus Curse shall just be a starter for you." Voldemort turned away from the crying, twitching heap of a boy on the floor.

"Bellatrix, Lucius, be so kind as to escort Wormtail back to the Muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore," he said quietly.

Peter was pulled roughly to his feet by two masked figures.

"Come along, itty bitty baby. Back to school with you," Bellatrix Lestrange hissed in a harsh sing-song voice from behind her black mask, dragging the boy out of the door behind her.

Peter whimpered. He was going back to school. How would he explain his disappearance to his friends? He was not sure that he could pretend any longer. They had altogether figured out that Remus was a werewolf, they would just as surely figure out that he had been forced into spying for the Dark Lord.

"Bella, behave," Lucius Malfoy reprimanded her, pulling off his mask and shaking his long white-blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Ooooh, moody today, aren't you Malfoy?" she taunted, pulling off her own mask and grinning in a demented fashion.

His lip pulled back in a sneer and his fist convulsed over his wand handle.

Voldemort listened to the pair bicker like children all the way to the top of the staircase and fought the urge to shake his head. Instead he vented his frustration by aiming a jet of sparks at the three figures. Lucius was hit square in the back and snarled as a wave of electricity flew through his body and down his arm into Peter's body. Peter jerked upright, his backk ramrod straight, too shocked to say or do anything. Bellatrix was laughing openly until the force of the electricity hit her. Her face froze and a gasp escaped her lips. Then she spun back to face her master, eyes wide and fearful.

"Without the childish taunts, if you please. I thought you were family - aren't you supposed to love each other?" Voldemort asked quietly.

The crowd of masked, cloaked figures jeered loudly as Lucius paled and Bellatrix fumed. Deciding a quick exit would be best, they each grabbed one of Peter's arms and dragged him down the stairs.

"Send my regards to Albus and the werewolf boy!" one of the Death Eaters called down after them both. A cry of "Crucio!" rang out from upstairs before the door slammed shut behind the three Death Eaters.

* * *

The following morning dawned, a bright cheerful day. A day that did not in any way reflect the mood of the population of Hogwarts.

After breakfast, the students would all be taken to Hogsmeade station and put onto the Hogwarts Express. The summer holidays would be much longer this year, and Lily was worried that they quite literally might never end.

Her red hair was tousled, her robes creased. There were dark circles around her eyes and her face was paler than usual. She had spent the entire night in the Hospital Wing making sure that Severus was okay, sitting in a hard wooden chair talking to his mother, and had not had the chance to get changed into fresh robes. Mrs Snape was a nice woman, quite strict and uptight, but she seemed genuinely pleased that Severus had such a good friend.

The only time she had not been in the Hospital Wing, in fact, had been when James and Sirius had showed up at 3am. They had dragged her out and Sirius had apologised repeatedly, again, for hurting her friend and said that she was free to punish him in whatever way she saw fit. She had grinned and laughed, her emerald eyes sparkling mischieviously, and told him in a dark voice, "I'll think of something, Black." Then she felt ashamed of herself for being able to joke about with people while her boyfriend lay unconscious just several feet away. She had returned to his bedside even more confused and upset.

Breakfast passed in a blur for Lily. She was not looking forward to going home, to seeing Petunia again and having to endure the endless taunts of how she was a "freak" with no friends.

However, breakfast was a different matter for James and Sirius. They had finally been joined by Peter, who had turned up in the dormitory around 4am.

"So where did you get to last night, Peter?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of sausage.

Peter shovelled porridge into his mouth, and dropped the spoon when it burnt his tongue. James laughed at him, and passed a goblet of pumpkin juice across the table to his friend.

"Wormy, where'd you run off to? We were worried about you," he said, carefully watching Peter's face as he gulped down the cold juice.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I just fancied a walk, try to get my mind off of everything."

"Yeah it was a bit of a crazy night. Dumbledore was worried about you, you know. With everything going on, he must have thought you'd gotten caught up in it all," Sirius said, waving his fork around and showering everyone within a two meter radius with scrambled eggs. Sirius earned an icy glare from a third-year girl two seats up from him and a loud cry of "You're wasting the good food, you damn pig!" from James. He just shrugged it off, grinned at the girl and turned back to Peter.

"You're sure you're alright now?"

Peter nodded in a non-committal fashion, and muttered something about bad things happening to good people.

Sirius and James exchanged a worried and puzzled look.

* * *

They gathered on the front lawn of Hogwarts, knowing that this could be the last time everyone stood together with the feeling of community and family in the air.

Lily stood forlornly by her trunk, waiting for the carriages to show up and take them back to Hogsmeade, wondering who she would end up sharing a carriage with.

"Hey, Evans!"

Lily spun to see Sirius Black striding across the lawn, waving cheerfully at her. James followed him, struggling with his trunk, broomstick and owl cage. Lily smiled. At least she would get a better chance of sharing the carriage with someone she liked. If only she could find Severus, it would be the perfect end to a year that she would much rather forget about altogether.

"Hey, Padfoot, Prongs," she grinned. After a pause she added, "I can call you that, right?"

James flashed her a wide smile. "Course you can Evans. Call me whatever you want, I don't care, so long as you're talking to me!"

Lily laughed with genuine happiness. She never thought it would be possible to be friends with James Potter and Sirius Black, but it seemed that it was easier than it looked.

"So where's Pete hiding? I haven't seen him around," she asked.

"We don't know, to be honest," James admitted. "He was a bit distant at breakfast, and he didn't show up in the dormitory until 4am this morning."

Lily looked puzzled. "What's wrong with him these days? He seems to have changed."

James shrugged. Sirius laughed, a short bitter bark. "Yeah, he's changed, alright. Not sure why he has, but who cares? We're his friends and he can't tell us what's wrong, so to Hell with him."

Sirius dramatically flung himself down on top of his trunk following this proclamation, folding his arms across his chest and scowling.

Lily smiled vaguely at him, and reached across to give him a quick hug. When she released him, her eyes travelled automatically to the open doors of the castle.

"Severus!"

Recklessness took over, and she ran to meet him at the bottom of the steps. Severus grabbed her tight and hugged her to him. He pushed her back just enough that he could look her in the eyes, but kept a firm hold on her hands.

"Lily, I was worried when I heard about last night. I thought maybe…" he broke off.

"No, Sev, I'm fine. I sat by your bedside with your mother. She's not so terrible you know," she told him.

He smiled at her as she took him by the hand and followed him over to where Sirius and James were waiting.

"Potter, uh, I'd just like to thank you for coming after me yesterday. You didn't have to," Severus said, extending his hand towards James.

James took his hand and shook it, astonished. "Yeah, it was no big deal, Sniv - uh, Snape. I just didn't want you to get seriously hurt, you know."

Severus nodded, "I understand. But don't worry about it. Let's just forget this past year ever happened, yeah?"

James grinned and nodded. "Agreed."

Sirius cleared his throat and stood.

"Snape. Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me," he said, looking at his feet.

Severus nodded. "I know, it's fine though. I know how hard this has all been for you this past year, so let's just forget about it and move on. It wouldn't do anybody any good to hold a grudge right now. Besides, we're on the same team now in the fight against evil."

"Fighting evil, it's like being in a comic book!" James exclaimed, raising his fists in celebration.

Sirius grinned and lightly punched Severus on the arm, "Yeah, Sniv. For the chance to fight evil, I think I could put up with being on your team."

Severus smiled and pretended to shudder. "Siding with a Black - I never thought I'd see the day. My grandmother will be most pleased."

The three boys laughed. Regardless of how they had previously felt about one another, they were now obviously making an effort to be friendly and to make things easier for everyone. Lily beamed, selfishly pleased that things were working out the way that she wanted them to. And she just knew that she would be able to face any Dark wizard with her friends at her side. That was all that mattered right now.

* * *


End file.
